THE BLUE LANTERN
by 4life1165
Summary: Amu lost Ikuto but not completely, his soul is with Amu forever in a blue lantern...


Mymy: hai! so if you had read my 1st story thx you! well i have come back with another one shot!

Ikuto: yes yes now hurry up

Amu: leave her alone let her take her time

Ikuto: Amu dear please stay out of this

Amu: d-de-dear? o/o

Ikuto: ur blushing *snicker*

Amu: s-shut up no im not its not funny!

Mymy: haha (nevous laughter) lets get on with the story shall we? oh wait before you read i just want to let you know that i have finish reading Love Deep Virus and to those who have read it.. its very good and those who dint i recomended its sooooo sweet!

Ikuto: nobody gives a FU-

Amu: no foul language!

Ikuto: whatever its AmuxIkuto time :)

Amu: SHUT UP!

Mymy: Ikuto please do the-

Ikuto: No!

Amu: ugh Mymy doesnt own shugo chara or any of the characters!

Ikuto: thx Amu Dear! ;)

Amu: o/o

THE BLUE LANTERN

It was a cool night. The wind was blowing softly and the sky was clear, and the star shone. Even though the star shone everywhere was for Amu's porch, Amu's porch is lit by a small lantern, the color of sapphire blue. The lantern glow in the night and Amu know what night this is... the night of the day that Amu was alone. She stare at the lantern and tears begin to form in her eyes making her vision blury as she remeber the memory of this day a couple months ago...

It was a gloomy day, everything was gloomy. A thick gray blanket covers the sky as Ikuto stood there waiting for Amu at his apartment, they were suppose to go to a picnic today but thanks to the gloomy weather they had to stay home. Ikuto has been waiting for a long time time then he heard the doorbell. He went to open the door and as he expected Amu was standing there but what he dint expect was the mad expression on her face. She push past Ikuto and storm in. Ikuto got so frustrated at her being late and not even saying hi so he turn around and started yelling.

"WHERE WERE YOU? YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE WAITED?" Ikuto yelled at her.

"WELL I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE MY MOM DECIDED THAT SHE WANTED ME TO PICK UP THE GROCERY AT THE LAST MINUTE AND I HAD TO TAKE MY SISTER TO DANCE CLASS AND I HAD TO SIT THERE FOR 2 STRAIGHT HOURS AND WHEN I WENT TO CATCH THE BUS TO YOUR APARTMENT IT LEFT BEFORE I EVEN GOT ON! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO BE LATE?" Amu defended herself.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLLED ME!" why catch the bus when you have me? Ikuto thought.

"WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALL YOU WHEN I LOST MY PHONE YOU GENIUS!" Amu yelled back louder her face boiling up in anger.

"YOU COUL HAVE TOLD YOUR PARETS TO DRIVE YOU OR TOLD THEM YOU CANT DO SOMETHING CAUDSE YOU HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE!" Ikuto yelled.

"I DINT WANT TO BOTHER THEM! OK?" Amu yelled wanting to end the argument she started walking toward the door.

"Oh, Amu" Ikuto said softly and grab her wrist turning her round so he could kiss her but when their lips touch Amu push him away Ikuto looked at her in confusion.

"Don't, I'm not in the mood" she pushed him away and walked toward the couch

Ikuto looked at her and frown he want to the kitchen and make her a cup of coffee. He came back and place the cup on the table in front of Amu. Amu that was still mad swung her arms and knock the green cup of coffee of the table and sent it crashing onto the floor making 1 big cup into tiny peices of glass flying in the air. The coffee stain the rug turning the sandy beach color into a dark coffee brown.

Ikuto becomes frustrated stood up and yell out, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Amu stood up too then yelled back " WHAT THE HELL?" she repeated his line in disbelieve "DON'T TRY TO KISS IT UP TO ME BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID WITH A CUP OF COFFEE!"

"I WASN'T TRYING TO KISS UP TO YOU, I JUST THOUGHT YOU NEEDED A DRINK AFTER ALL THE YELLING WE DID" Ikuto said back in disbelieve.

"whatever I'm out of here" Amu said and ran out the door.

Ikuto stood there motionless, just stood there and stare for a really long time then ran after Amu. He ran out of the apartment looking for Amu. He turn his head from side to side then he saw her crossing the street well he couldn't call it crossing it was more like running with your eyes close and wish for the best you dont get hit. He ran after her and just before he got near her he saw a car speeding down the street. WIth all his might Ikuto jump and push Amu away causing him to get hit by the car.

Tumbling down Ikuto thought this was worth it.. this isnt that bad at least I know Amu will be safe... for now...

Turning around Amu saw Ikuto faling to the ground in pain. In shock Amu ran toward him kneeling beside him pickinck him up and laying his head on her lap she yelled out in worry "IKUTO! IKUTO! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME! I'M SORRY! IKUTO PLEASE STAY WITH ME!"

Ikuto open his eyes wishpering one word "I'm sorry, I love you" a then close his eye, his breathing stop...

"NO!NO!NO! IKUTO PLEASE STAY DONT DIE!" Amu yelled then she saw something, a blury figure kind of like a soul came out of Ikuto's body and it went into something across the street it was glowing. Amu got up and walked over to the blue glowing figure which turn out to be a lantern she pick it up and looked into it, in it was the face of Ikuto and tears automaticly started pouring out and she hug the lantern close to her chest.

After all of those memories Amu ended up on the floor holding her head screaming and crying yelling words that comes out as sobs "if only I could take all of those words back then I will" This day was the day that Ikuto save Amu's life and ended up paying it with hisown . Amu kissed the lantern then huged it as tightly as she can as if she was afraid it will slip away from her arms. Crying her tears spilled onto the lantern and she wishpered "please let me see you again I just want to see you again Ikuto I love You its all of my fault please come back" With that the lantern started to glow and appear a figure that look like Ikuto It is Ikuto! Amu got up in excitement.

"If you ever need me just one drop of tear and say please" Ikuto said then touching her face and hug her. After a while of hugging they broke apart and he returns back into the lantern. Amu stare at the lantern knowing that as long as she had the lantern she'll have Ikuto. Placing it back where it was Amu return into her house knowing Ikuto never left her.

Amu: aww that was just so sweet! but why am i so bitchy?

Mymy: i know Amu isnt like that but i have to make her like that so she will fell sorry for what she did sorry guys!

Amu: aww its ok!

Ikuto: wow just wow, i saved Amu's life!

Amu: and you fail doing it

Ikuto: how?

Amu: you died doing it and left me all alone!

IKuto: awwwwwwwwwww

Amu: what?

Ikuto: you cared if i die!

Amu: n-no! who said that!

Ikuto: whatever deare please read&review!

Amu: IKUTOOOOOOOOO! U JERK


End file.
